


Breath of Life

by X_Nameless_X



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: A - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, also link and mipha pain, and i mean the painful kind, bc u know, i live on angst and coffee so yeah, um yes hello there will be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Nameless_X/pseuds/X_Nameless_X
Summary: An alchemist and his sons were heading to Zora Domain in a quest to discover the Elixir of Breath, a legendary potion that allows Hylians to breathe underwater. Having devoted his entire life to the research, Almodo of Hateno was inching closer to fullfillment...When Divine Beast Vah Ruta's rage was unleashed.On retrospect, it may have been for the best.{ Includes occasional depictions of violence as well as midly suggestive themes }





	1. The Beginning and End of an Epic Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written in a couple of years and ever since I played BOTW I knew I had to dust off my poor writing skills. Bare with me here as I remember how to actually write(tm)  
> The story is a crossover between BOTW, Twillight Princess and includes characters and elements from Skyward Sword as well.  
> I hope you enjoy, thanks for coming to my ted talk

_Sometimes when you're traveling, the days feel longer._

_The first week was far from unbearable but also far from what any of us had expected. The main road was but a trail made by countless hooves that crossed it. There were century old traces of carriages shattered across the path and Ruins that would sprout dread in any traveler's heart. As heart-wrenching a spectacle as they were, they did come in handy when we sought a quick shelter from the horrible eyes of monsters infesting the path._

_Supplies would vanish quickly, which I blame on Shelah's growing appetite. Father believes that his delayed development –he's barely taller than the donkey- justifies his consuming the larger portion of our food. Luckily we can easily restock by the many friendly campfires along the way. Father enjoys listening to adventurers talk about their travels while I enjoy sharpening my dagger by the flame – the one Amarae gifted me, she has such kindness in her heart… Shelah falls asleep by the flame, perhaps because the company of a sword-wielding trouble-seeker is very reassuring, especially in our family. Neither us nor our father are familiar with the blade after all. I believe my father has only wielded it once or twice, probably as part of an experiment, being a man of science. I only acquired the most basic knowledge in my training as well._

_Shelah was never interested in the battles either, being such a quiet and reserved kid. It's hard to believe he's turning eighteen this year. Yet, he has not really grown out of his childish ways, his tender skin and soft voice. This is no concern to father, I believe. He enjoys the thought of a son that won't grow apart from him, that won't wish to make a family of his own. Guilt for not being that son is what led me here, tonight, writing this excerpt by the fire as my family sleeps peacefully beside me. When my father's quest is over, I intend to return to Hateno and find Amarae, ask her hand in marriage whilst offering the most beautiful gemstone I can get my hands on throughout this expedition._

_But until then, a man can only hope to make it through the night in these infested grounds._

_\- 8th day on the road, Nayko's diary  
_

* * *

This marked their tenth day on the road. It was a day when feet grew blisters and boots sucked up moisture from wet soil, to the point where their legs got heavy and ached with every step. Various paths would lead up to the mountains, all embraced tightly by sharp, glistening slippery rock. Any who wished to proceed ought to be equipped with Climbing Gear if they wished to make it up-top. And the trio was far from equipped for any venturing of the sort.

The words of a lonesome traveler steered them away from the main road;  _"The trail up the river is flooded with monsters, camping by the lanterns Zora set up over five centuries ago to mark the trail. If y'a try to make it past, the lizards have sharp arrows that spit lightning!"_

Nayko instantly begun looking for alternative routes, around the mountains. Perhaps that was a grave mistake, Almodo noted, but that observation was only added in later recollections of the events. As a scientist he was well aware that mixing electricity and water would not favor the Hylian travelers, poorly equipped as they were. He had not much say in it, however, as his eldest son was extremely persistent to stray as far off from those damned monster camps as possible.

The mountain trails would lead them up to Ralis pond, away from the main road and far enough from the river to barely feel a cold spritz from its ancient waters flowing by. Shelah didn't mind much; he had a fear of water that would make one wonder why he chose to follow his father's expedition up to Hyrule's wildest rivers. There, in between steep cliffs and cold slippery rock, one wrong step would be enough to send them rolling down the hills and crushing on the river bank.

Yet, amidst this wild beauty, Almodo found the very first sign of magnificent Zora architecture and inspected the ancient writing with a keen eye. A story of war, lost in the grip of Time. He was no historian, of course. Almodo of Hateno was a humble alchemist, a researcher of sorts. But his natural curiosity had him waste the trio's day inspecting the writing regardless.

As night shed her thick veil of darkness, father and sons were forced to seek temporary shelter and rest their wet feet – leather boots drenched in mud. Up on the hills the wind could be merciless. Shelah started begging to set up camp, whilst Nayko insisted that stopping closer to the pond would be a safer choice – there they could use thick tree branches for a campfire and shield themselves from the harsh winds crossing the mountain's ridges –those very winds that had shaped the rocks to begin with.

Despite his younger brother's pleas, Nayko led them to Ralis Pond, a small pocket of water hidden behind a cliff. Trees surrounded it, fallen leaves and flowers would float in its crystal clear water –so clear that it shone under pale moonlight even in this darkness. Almodo approached the bank with an astounded gaze, silently admiring the serenity of this small oasis amidst the mountain's fierce beauty. The view from up here was beautiful as well; Hyrule's fields extended before them, while behind them sharp mountain peaks concealed an architectural wonder.

"Such is the beauty of the Zora", Almodo whispered by the fire. "Elegant and imposing."

Nayko merely nodded, nonchalantly sharpening his blade by a shy flame. Shelah was desperately seeking warmth, rubbing his hands over the small campfire. Flames were reflected on his red locks, dancing in the hazel of his glossy eyes. Unlike his brother, who sported a long dark braid, his colors were a faded imitation of his mother's fiery curls. Almodo would often note how similar the two were; not only in appearance but in nature as well, both shy and quiet, introverted, hard to read. Nothing like his bold older brother.

"Did you know their history dates back to over 10.000 years ago? They are one of the most ancient tribes in all of Hyrule, along with the Gorons, of course."

There was another nod from Shelah, though it was doubtful if they were nodding for any reason other than being polite. Nayko rolled his eyes and kept at the blade –as if sharpening it further would make it more useful in his weak hands. A small smirk blossomed on Almodo's face at that reaction –mischievous, even.

"Hey, Nayko. Do you remember when we last visited here, over a decade ago? We went on this big expedition with a carriage, stopped halfway up the mountain because the horses slipped on the wet rocks…The road was still much clearer back then. Do you remember?"

Nayko glanced up to his father without much of an expression and let out a quiet sigh. Almodo's smile didn't falter, but it became increasingly more forced as neither of his sons were too eager to make conversation. Shelah's hazel eyes observed his expression quietly.

"Father, would you mind sharing a story from your last visit with me?", their soft voice was barely audible over the pond's waters dancing and the distant howl of mountain winds. Almodo's face lit up.

"Of course not! Actually, I have a really interesting one too! You see, Zora live many centuries, and thus it's hard to notice much growth in them –even if some faces are familiar. Their growth is slow and hardly noticeable. Sometimes you might see one that looks as a child and yet discover they have been alive for half a century already! And when I first visited, I mistook a seemingly child-like one for a kid, but she was nearing her twenties already! We were the same age, yet she was half my size. I suppose by Zora standards that still made her a child, since they live for so long, but it was an odd experience for an inexperienced traveler such as myself. She took no offense though. She only asked we play a game of water tag as an apology- which, is basically the same as tag just in the water. I lost of course, haha ! A Zora is simply unstoppable in the water, really."

By the time he snickered and looked to his son, Shelah had already curled up by the fire. And Nayko was staring at the pond without much of an expression. Almodo sighed quietly and reached into his backpack for a thin shred of fabric to throw over his youngest son. He noted how sickly thin the boy was, slender long legs and tiny wrists. Hopefully the fish sold at the Domain were as delicious and nutritious as he could recall.

Nayko had pulled out the torn pages clumsily stitched together, his 'diary' as he called it. He was scribbling quietly on it and Almodo slowly shifted to lay on his side against moist soil and leaves as he watched his son in silence. There was rustling in the distance. Nayko didn't seem alerted by it. Almodo was beginning to drift off, Shelah shivered and curled up into a ball as close to the flame as he could.

The night spoke of something sinister. Yet the Hylians surrendered to the sweet embrace of sleep, protected only by the dying flame of a small campfire.

* * *

A gentle sprinkle woke Shelah up the following dawn. The sky was a pale blue, shrouded by thick white clouds;  _ **an omen.**_

The boy sat up and got his hands dirty in moist soil. A smell of wet earth lingered in the air around them. Shelah took it in with a quiet sigh, stretched lightly and got on his feet. He headed for the pond to wash the dirt off his freckled complexion. Small hands cupped in cool, crystal clear water. Beautiful flowers danced on the pond's surface. They made the sight a bit more bearable to him. He watched the fallen leaves travel across the bank before bringing the fistful of water up to his face –quickly, he only meant to brush it over his cheeks.

The first rinse had him shiver; icy water ran down his cheeks, draining his face of whatever heat it could hope to harbor. He opened his eyes and stared across the pond; some blurry, indefinite dark mass was shifting.

He narrowed his eyes, shifting closer to the bank for a better look. Now that he observed it like that…it really looked like something was moving across the pond. And the more he stared at it, the more he begun to pick up on a low growl- a roar? Heavy breathing? – coming from its way. He stood up slowly, quietly, and glanced back to his sleeping father and brother.

It would be impossible to sleep here again after spotting something so large across the pond. But he wasn't sure if waking them up would be the best option, either. He bit his thin lower lip and clenched his fists, glancing over his shoulder to whatever monstrosity was asleep at the other side.

With both fists clenched tightly against his hips, Shelah begun to make the pond's round as quietly as he possibly could. His worn out leather boots carefully avoided the leaves on his path, cat-like steps following the bank to where the Beast lay asleep.

There, he saw it. The sight alone had him cup a gasp into his mouth. A Giant was sleeping only a few feet away from where they had camped, sleeping heavily with a low grunt in its stinky breath. How come they'd missed the awful sound last night?

His face went pale in horror. This thing could easily smash his skull to pieces with a single wave of its hand. He had to alert the others, but fear had him paralyzed. So instead he stood with a hand to his lips and a horrified expression, completely still beside the sleeping Giant.

Suddenly, something brushed over his shoulder. Shelah jumped on the spot, squeezing his hand against his lips as hard as possible to keep silent. Nayko's face appeared beside his shoulder, dark hair dancing in the light breeze, all ruffled from his sleep. His hazel eyes were fixed on the sleeping beast, an calm yet obviously worried expression on his face as well. The dagger was clenched in his free hand, edge pointing towards the Giant. He pushed Shelah behind him, aiming to back away from the beast.

But in this momentary push, Nayko had already doomed them both. Even though he only meant to protect his little brother, Shelah's foot had crushed a twig as he stepped back, producing a loud 'crunch'. One would think this wouldn't be enough to disturb the giant, but Shelah's frightened gasp right after did the job anyway.

With a growl, the Hinox sat up and rubbed its eye drowsily. Nayko's eyes seemed ready to pop out of his head. Shelah quivered in fear, tugging at the edges of his red curls.

" _Run_.", Nayko whispered. "Run, run run!"

He'd already turned around, beginning to dash for their camp. But the Hinox's glare was already fixed on both of them. Shelah's jaw had dropped open so far down it almost seemed to have snapped out of place. The Hinox got on its feet and shook the ground hard enough to send Nayko flying on his face, dagger slipping out of his grip and landing somewhere near Shelah's feet.

The younger boy had stepped back, almost losing his balance as well from the small earthquake that was a Hinox's step. The Giant turned around, various jewels hanging from a chain around his neck clashing together. At once, a stench of fish, pig and dried meat filled the air. The Giant approached. Nayko was still getting back on his feet with a grunt. Shelah bent over to grab the dagger, hazel gaze fixed on the Giant all the way.

But before he even had the measly weapon in his grip, even, the Giant's hand slapped him away and sent him flying against cold rock. There was a horrible 'crack'. Nayko screamed. Almodo had picked up on the fuss by now and rushed to his son's side, only to be stopped by the Giant's foot stomping right before him. The old man fell back, Nayko dashed to pull him away from the Giant's leg whilst screaming; "Shelah! Shelah, no!"

The Hinox had its full attention to them, now, leaving Shelah behind it. The boy rolled down the rocks and fell on his back unconscious. Almodo could tell he was critically hurt even from that distance. He got on his feet and held his son's hand as they both tried to run as far away from the Giant's foot as possible.

With a horrible grunt, the Hinox clapped both its hands before it, attempting to crush the Hylians between them. Even though it failed, the attack alone was enough to send both Almodo and Nayko into frenzy; both screamed and jumped away from its grip, landing on their faces beside the pond's muddy bank.

Nayko's eyes were desperately looking around for the lost dagger, but it was nowhere to be found. It had flown off in Shelah's grip, now dropped somewhere behind them. Another scream came from his father as the Giant's hand hovered above them. Once again, they barely even managed to dodge it and now all color had been drained from Almodo's face. He was too old for such thrill. In a vain attempt to save both his father and his own skin, Nayko grabbed a tree branch and tossed it against the giant's foot.

The monster screamed. Nayko's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized it was not the twig he threw that hurt the Giant. The Hinox turned around to glare towards a long, slender figure standing atop a nearby hill, wielding a silver bow. Almodo sat up in shock.

Bow string pulled back, arrow aimed straight into the Giant's eye; the Zora archer bought Nayko enough time to get up and dash to Shelah. The Giant fell back with a thud, ground shaking. Almodo sprung up and dashed towards the cliffs, forgetting all about his backpack on the other side of the pond. It was a matter of life and death to get as far away from this thing as possible.

The Zora archer aimed again, but the Hinox was too busy rubbing its sore eye.

"This way!", he called. Nayko picked Shelah up in his arms and followed his father, all lead by the soldier over a cliff and down a steep hill. The river's song grew louder, rocks crumbling beneath their feet and falling into fierce water. They caught up to the archer a few feet further, leaving the beast behind them once and for all.

Shelah was still unconscious, breathing heavily in Nayko's arms. His head was falling back into his brother's lap, arms dangling on the sides of his body. One could easily see the horrible wounds left behind by his collision. Almodo was tugging at his white hair furiously.

The Zora approached calmly, still wielding his silver bow, ready to shoot in case the Hinox decided to venture out of its territory.

"Greetings. My name is Gillian and I'm under the command of Captain Bazz. You must follow me."

Nayko was too shocked, busy staring at his brother's raspy breathing, to take in much of the Zora's appearance. Almodo merely managed a nod.

"Please, please, you need to help my son! He was severly wounded!"

Gillian's yellow gaze landed on the unconscious Hylian. He hadn't seen many Hylians, but even he could tell this one didn't look so good.

" _You must follow me._ ", he repeated, then returned the arrow on his bow to its quiver and tied the weapon on his back. They'd need free hands to slide down slippery rocks and onto the nearest path. Being that he was escorting Hylians, he couldn't expect them to cross the river as a Zora would. So Gillian lead them all the way down to the river bank instead, then picked the trail up Ruto mountain, carefully avoiding monster infested areas.

Despite moving at a fast pace, with an experienced Zora guard by their side, the Hylians still took a couple of hours to see the Great Zora Bridge. And by that time Shelah's breathing had slowed down. Almodo was whimpering, wondering if his son would make it through the night.

The two men were halted at the Domain's entrance. Gillian spoke to his fellow guards about letting the sick boy in first. Dunma picked him up, light as he was, and carried him to Seabed inn to be taken care of. The remaining visitors would be allowed to spend the night only after a hearing with Captain Bazz and perhaps the King himself, even. Almodo had been through the procedure before, yet this time he was too worried about his son to focus on responding to any questions. All he did was mutter "Please, please let me help him!" over and over.


	2. An Unfortunate Circumstance

His chest was _burning._

Each breath was growing more and more painful, as if someone was puncturing his lungs with the tip of a needle. As he slowly regained his senses, he could hear fire crackling from a distance. The warmth caressed his freezing fingers. Wet curls were smeared over his sweating forehead. His eyes cracked open just a bit, barely making out the blurry form of his father's white hair illuminated all shades of gold by the fire light. He could hear the distinct sound of a wooden spoon against a metal pot, his father cooking up one of his many potions.

Shelah's fingers twitched weakly, a faint smile gracing his thin lips. It must have all been a bad dream then. Nothing but a nightmare.

His delusion was shattered when he attempted to sit up, falling back against the soft water bed with a grunt once sharp pain penetrated his chest. Almodo jumped up at that, rushing to his son's side, spoon still in hand and dripping all over the bright marble floor.

" _Shelah!_  Ah, thank the Goddess!"

There was a pained grunt from the boy, who barely managed to shift around and open his eyes.

"F-Fat-her…what…", a weak whisper. Almodo's wet eyes shone brighter than ever as he watched his son recover. He went to hug the boy but stopped halfway through –it was probably best not to squeeze him at the moment.

"Oh, he is alive!", an unfamiliar voice was heard. Shelah's hazel eyes snapped from his father's face to the figure standing in the background –one he could barely make out as his eyesight was still blurry. Long, slender and oddly colored. "He's pretty sturdy, for such a tiny Hylian, hee-hee!"

It was a girl's laugh. Shelah's eyes widened slightly, trying to take in the spectacle; some sort of odd Hylian-like creature, much taller and smoother, with claws and fins all over its body. To the boy, especially in his current drowsy state and after such a fresh shock, the sight was horrifying. Thus Shelah let out a frightened gasp and tried to shift away from the 'beast'.

"Oh, that's rather  _rude._ ", the Zora shook her head and crossed both arms over her chest. Almodo rushed to clear the misunderstanding.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Kodah. You'll have to excuse his awful manners, he's probably still very sleepy!", he explained. Shelah seemed even more shocked to see his father defend the beast.

"An apology would be alright with me.", Kodah frowned. "But I suppose I can't really blame him, he did get his head slammed by a Hinox after all."

Almodo sighed and pushed some of Shelah's curls away from his face. The boy was still very obviously shocked.

"Well, Gillian did mention I have to let him know when the kid would be up. So…I'd better go do that now. If you need anything Kayden is right outside the door.", she gracefully turned around and exited the room.

"I should get you patched up. I'm sure they're arranging a court hearing out there.", Almodo muttered.

Shelah fell back against the water bed with a pained groan. He wasn't very positive he could stand through a court hearing, whatever it may entail.

Yet a few hours later he was limping up the courtroom stairs, supported by a borrowed silver spear and his father's arm. The domain's polished blue marble was cold, wet and slippery. It had rained a while ago. The air smelled of fish and wet earth, while river waters danced around magnificent Zora architecture –with its curves and sculptures, it was true and pure beauty. Shelah's ears were buzzing with the water's song –tall waterfalls surrounding the beautiful dome they were approaching. Escorted by two tall guards, they made it before the entrance to the King's quarters, decorated with beautiful marbles just as the rest of the domain.

Those two Hylians seemed so small and lifeless before this beauty. Their hair and clothes were dirty, torn up in the fight against the Giant. Shelah was limping and leaning to his side, as his entire chest was bandaged tightly. He looked like a scarecrow compared to the lively, elegantly muscular Zora guards. They were all so graceful, laced in silver armor, with glistening fins and smooth skin. Even though Shelah still found them peculiar –and quite intimidating- he couldn't help but admit that there was something majestic about their species. The entire place was awe-inspiring in the eyes of a simple boy from Hateno.

They were led through the entrance in a room full of water puddles –crystal clear and flawless just as the rest of the domain. Shelah could see his reflection clearly in the water. He was fixated on his scrawny face on the water surface when two hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders. The next second Nayko was pressing him tightly against his chest and the younger boy let out a muffled groan.

"Ah, thank the Goddess! I thought you were bloody done for!" He felt Nayko's face nuzzling into his shoulder, the brotherly hug growing tighter. Shelah had to smile through his pain, for it was nice to feel like you'd be missed. "Don't scare me like that again, you idiot!" Nayko whispered close to his ear before letting go, thus allowing Shelah a breath.

The boy merely nodded. It wasn't long before they were instructed to move in anyway.

Inside the throne room, the trio was faced with King Dorephan's gigantic form, proudly seated on a marble throne. He was different from the other Zoras, yet incredibly imposing. Not just because of his size and the jewels on his body, but also because of his manner; he had this aura of ancient power, a calm wisdom.

The Hylians knelt –Shelah attempting to get on one knee and ending up stuck in this position until his brother helped him up again.

"Almodo of Hateno, the researcher. I remember you well.", King Dorephan's voice echoed in the marble walls. Nayko was staring up at the giant nervously, focused on the conversation and holding his brother up to the best of his ability. Shelah, on the other hand, seemed to be intrigued by the marbles and the area. The beautiful reflections of water dancing on the throne room walls had him in a trance.

"Greetings, your Majesty. I hope you fare well and that you know I'm forever in your service and thankful for your help.", came Almodo's answer. His usually confident tone was obviously submissive.

The Elders surrounding King Dorephan made no effort to hide the frowns on their faces. Shelah observed them whisper among each other and scrutinize the strangers in disgust. There was an odd hostility from them, but the King still seemed rather neutral towards the visitors.

"We Zora have, since the very ancient times, pledged our alliance to Hyrule. But above all it is our very sense of morality that would not allow us to abandon you in the arms of a Giant.", Almodo nodded at the King's words, though King Dorephan continued after his very brief pause; "However, Almodo of Hateno, as a man of science and a traveler, you should know that trespassing on the Domain without our knowledge could have serious consequences; our sacred mountains have been heavily infested ever since the Calamity. And since you thought not to alert us of your presence, we have no obligation to take you under our fin, no motivation other than a Zora's noble nature."

Once again, the scientist nodded. But this time his gaze was on the marble floor, bashful and disgraced.

"We had to stray from the main paths, your Majesty, after an explorer alerted us to the presence of monsters all around! It was for our own safety and your convenience!"

"Then tell me, Almodo of Hateno, if the route you picked was safest, how come my warrior barely managed to rescue you from the clutches of the Giant? Or do you perhaps believe that our patrols around Ruto's paths are insufficient? That our bridges are not safe to cross? It seems to me that one who will not announce their presence to a King and will not accept the watchful protection of a guard must be doing so in an attempt to avoid it."

"Your Majesty, you have my word, I swear to my honor as a member of the Hyrulian scientist alliance, I would never plagiarize your Kingdom! I am a man of honor!"

Nayko clenched his fists after receiving a few glares from the Elders gathered around the King's throne. Up to that moment he was certain that the Zora were just prejudiced, racist asshats that were giving them more trouble for no good reason. So he returned the angry glares and grit his teeth.

Shelah's eyes had fallen on one of the nearby windows. He was mostly staring at the view, the cloudy sky over wild mountains. His eye soon fell on the figure beside it, a lean yet muscular Zora that stood beside the awe-inspiring view with a worried expression. Shelah followed his golden gaze to the shroud towering over a waterfall peak. Confused, he returned his own stare to the glistening, bright red fins, noticing how this one was particularly tall and obviously more elegant than the rest.

He continued to browse around the room as his father apologized. King Dorephan didn't sound convinced, however.

"You wish for me to believe those words, yet I doubt, Doctor Almodo, that you believe them yourself. How come your research team has not returned with you? Your company seems far too young."

The King's voice was calm, yet deep. His questions were far from aggressively spoken, yet Nayko felt increasingly uncomfortable as his father begun to sweat and the Elders' glares grew all the more stern.

"I…They…", Almodo stuttered. The King's imposing stare made it impossible to lie, not that a mere Hylian could hope to cheat a being that had already lived for thousands of years. "…They abandoned the mission, your Majesty. Those are my sons."

King Dorephan fell silent for a few moments. Whispering begun among the Elders.

"Perhaps they saw the outcome of the atrocity you were so keen on creating. My liege," an Elder stepped forward, "Benevolence is one thing, but allowing shady Hylians to freely roam our Domain after their deeds, that is something we should not accept!"

King Dorephan remained silent, thoughtful even. Shelah observed the Elder, with his flat head and odd mustache-like fins hanging from his face. He seemed very peculiar in the eyes of an inexperienced boy.

"A concoction such as the one they seek can't be of use to Hylians in this age, unless they seek to abandon their barren lands for water realms!"

"By the name of the Goddess, of course not! The Elixir is but another attempt to study ancient technology! My colleagues only left the research because couldn't bare travelling again. They believe the search to be futile. But I can assure you it's not! In fact, I've come very close to-"

A thundering roar tore the air apart.

Elders quivered, grabbing their fins. Muzu caressed the tips of his own with a low hum. Nayko gasped and grabbed Shelah's arm, a move that also seemed to catch the eye of the King. Almodo looked to the window, his dark eyes wide in shock.

"…Could this be-", he whispered.

"It's moving again, father.", down from the pedestal by the window pranced Prince Sidon. The jewels around his waist produced a soft chime with his every step. The King frowned slightly, even though expressions were hard to read on his features. After a moment of silence, during which Sidon was persistently staring at his father, the King finally spoke.

"I'm afraid our meeting has to be cut short, due to urgent matters at hand. Captain Bazz shall escort you outside. You're welcome to stay on your own accord within the Domain's premises. I trust a well-funded research, such as the one you claim to be part of, Doctor, will surely render you able to provide for your family within our domain."

Almodo pouted lightly. Of course they wouldn't let them stay for free. Only a fool would believe that.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I hope one day I can repay you for your kindness. May I ask, was that the Divine Beast?"

"I believe you've been instructed to head outside, Doctor.", Prince Sidon cut in. He sounded exasperated, approaching the three Hylians with his head held high. "You must excuse us. We have  _ **urgent**_ matters to attend to."

Almodo opened his mouth –perhaps to protest- but the guards lead them out without much of a word. The Elders were already mumbling, seemingly upset.

Shelah had to limp beside his brother that kept a steady arm around his waist all the while. Before they exited the throne room he turned around to throw one final glance at the royal court and was met with the Prince's golden gaze on his brothers hand that was around him.

He seemed rather upset, as if the sight brought back some painful memory. The next moment, however, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder as a guard rushed him outside –gently, it felt more like he was helping than anything.


	3. Premonition

Their backpack, containing all of their belongings, a change of clothes, their father's notes, tools and funds, had been left behind in the Giant's den. With whatever few rupees were left in their pockets, they stopped by the general store for some fish. There wasn't much of a selection. Almodo noted that was very odd for the Zora, who were known to make excellent fishermen. The river wasn't swollen and the waters had a calm continuity to their flow, so it made no sense for them to offer such poor variety.

Eventually the trio ended up roasting salt-grilled Hyrule Bass outside the Inn. The owner didn't seem to mind too much. Almodo was constantly talking about how odd it was for a Divine Beast to be crying out like that all of a sudden, while Shelah was obviously falling asleep with his back against the wall. Nayko, who was the only one in shape to listen to his father's ramblings, was coldly staring at the food, with a slight frown even.

Even though Almodo had noticed a shift in his son's behavior by now, he chose to keep talking about Vah Ruta.

"It makes me wonder," he continued, "If the rise in monster activity is related to Ruta's cry. If you think about it, the roads weren't that bad last time I visited. And the fact they had a guard patrolling all the way up the mountains is also odd. I'm sure in more peaceful times they wouldn't have minded us dropping by so much, too."

At that comment, Nayko stabbed the bass cooking in the metal pot with his dagger. It was one, sharp and furious move. He flipped the fish over and glared up to his father.

"Sure, they wouldn't."

Almodo's face dropped at that. A quiet hum was heard from Shelah, as he sat up with a soft groan. Nayko stabbed the fish again, gently this time, and put it on a plate for his brother. It was painfully obvious that he had more to say, but didn't want to cause a fuss in that moment. Shelah took the plate with a whimper, pushed himself up against the wall and rested the plate on his knees to pick out the fish's flesh and get to its soft, warm and juicy insides. His stomach roared; he really hadn't realized how hungry he'd been feeling up to now. Perhaps it was a side-effect of medication; for he was certain his father had used something to help him recover from the Hinox attack.

They ate in silence, interrupted only by passerbys. There was some commotion outside, children gathered around a statue set up in the middle of the square and pointing up to the Mountains.

"It moved again! Look!", they would yell.

Almodo's curiosity got the best of him, eventually, and he left the boys behind to finish their meal. The second he was gone, Nayko shifted closer to his brother to whisper.

"I don't care what he says, we're leaving first thing in the morning. If something really is happening out there, this place is a death trap for us!"

Shelah kept chewing, gaze fixed on the fish remnants. He was far from full, but also too shy to ask for more. Nayko leaned in front of him, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother's face.

"If the fish people are scared of that thing, we should be ten times as scared of it! Because we can't even swim down the river and get away from it!"

Shelah shivered slightly at the mention of swimming. Maybe he didn't mind being around the waterfalls as much as he'd thought he would – they were a gorgeous sight after all – but the prospect of diving in water terrified him. He wouldn't make it if he tried to swim in a shallow pond, let alone a river.

"I don't think it can come here, Nayko. The mountains are steep and slippery…", Shelah muttered quietly, now nervously fiddling with a thin black string wrapped around his skinny wrist.

"Well it's a bloody ancient machine-thing, who knows what it can do. Did you hear that noise it made? My ears nearly bled from that alone!",Nayko's eyes widened and his previous whispering now became more of a whisper-yell. "Wasn't the monster enough proof that father has absolutely not a clue about what's going on around here? He's got his head in the clouds, thinking about the potion! And if we left the choice to him, he'd bloody wish to stay here, spend all his money eating fish and watching that thing inch closer every day!", his hand jerked away to point towards the mountain tops.

By that point, Nayko's tantrum had drawn the attention of both the Inn owner, a tall male Zora with shiny blue fins, and the one Shelah recognized as Kodah. Nayko didn't seem discouraged by that, however he did stop to stare intensely at Shelah, waiting for a response and hoping it would be the reasonable one.

But Shelah's eyes drifted to their father, who was busy talking to the Zora children around the statue. He was trying to satisfy his curiosity, extracting information from them, Shelah knew. And as much as he hated to admit it, Nayko was right. It wasn't the first time their father dragged them along in one of his reckless expeditions, often claiming he'd always chose the company of his sons above all. And ever since he was a child, Shelah would often end up coming home with bruised knees. Nayko wasn't shy to admit that he'd always suspected his father had no friends willing to follow his crazy ideas, and that's why he brought his sons along. Shelah knew it too. He'd rather spend a lifetime denying it, however.

"Brother! Are you even listening? Please, try to focus for a moment, will 'ya?" Nayko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I-…", a stutter was all he managed in response. His gaze now moved to the Zoras behind them, Kodah worriedly explaining something to the taller one by the Inn's entrance.

"You boys should come admire this magnificent statue!", Almodo's voice interrupted. Nayko's head snapped around, away from Shelah's face and shot a fiery glare to their father. The younger brother, however, felt relief wash over him. He really hadn't known how to respond. Almodo continued to gesture towards the statue enthusiastically, while Nayko shot up on his feet with eyes that spat daggers.

"Oh, we surely would, if Shelah could walk after that thing nearly killed him!", Nayko yelled.

Now that definitely got some attention on them. Almodo's smile faded and Shelah bit his lower lip, glancing to the children that were now staring at his brother in surprise.

"Nayko-..."

"I'm glad to see you're having so much fun admiring the scenery, father, it's not like your own son nearly died this morning! But I suppose you just can't help but think about the architecture instead!", Nayko smiled, voice dripping with sarcasm. Shelah's voice was heard muttering something from behind his brother, but it was too quiet to be heard. Almodo was shaking his head now, but Nayko obviously wouldn't let him have a word. "What do you say, maybe we should venture up the mountain and get a good look of that machine, too! You can tell your friends back in Hateno lab all about it! Well, that is if we ever make it back to our bloody hometown and don't get our skin shred to ribbons along the roads! Do you ever think before y-"

A deafening noise interrupted him. Ruta's cry sent shivers down the spine of every one present, children running to the nearest cover, heads turning to the mountain where dark clouds were beginning to circle the Divine Beast. Almodo covered his ears and so did Nayko, who folded in two from the sound alone. Shelah pressed his back against the wall and covered his ears as well.

The cry lasted longer this time. When it was over and Nayko could stand straight again, a single tear had dripped down his cheek. There was a moment of heavy silence. The atmosphere got so heavy, that perhaps this silence was more deafening than the scream itself.

The eldest son stared at his father, disappointment in his stare. They froze in that moment, just staring at each other. Before Almodo could attempt to justify his reasoning, however, a firm clawed hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hylians.", it was that same Zora archer that saved their lives before. Almodo gasped lightly and turned around to meet the Zora's cold stare. "I highly suggest that you evacuate the premises. There's a high chance of heavy rain, and the rivers could swell. It's the Prince's command that we escort you to the river bank. You can follow the lights from there."

Almodo's eyes left the creature to take in the sight of thick clouds forming over East Reservoir.

"I'll wait for you at the bridge.", he followed Almodo's gaze up the mountain, then turned back to the two boys behind him to add; "And I suggest you hurry."

And hurry they did. They had nothing to pack, not even left-overs. Even if they had more food –which would be necessary for the trip back home, they had nothing to store it in. All they really had, at this point, was some misguided hope that they'd make it down Zora river into the Wetlands. Even the Zora guard knew how unlikely that was, especially with one of them severely injured already. Shelah could barely walk and had to limp his way to the bridge, using his brother's shoulder as his only means of support.

Despite their pitiful situation, Almodo was still very much intrigued by the Beast. Instead of helping his youngest son walk, he was staring idly at the mountain tops, hoping to catch a glimpse of it moving.

"When it rains", the Zora guard, Gillian, explained, "The rocks by the river bank can be very slippery. And I doubt a Hylian can swim down the stream."

He begun to lead them over the Great Zora Bridge, occasionally looking back to where the two brothers were. Almodo still wasn't paying attention. Even as he followed, his mind and gaze were fixed on the Beast.

"So, maybe it would be best if I helped the young one down the river instead. You could meet him down near the Wetlands by following the path. If he can hold onto my back, that is."

Needless to mention, Shelah's face turned a pale yellow color just at the thought of diving in dark waters. Despite not having much of a choice, he'd rather break his neck on some rocks than be submerged in water.

"Can't we tie him on your back somehow? I mean, thanks for the offer, but I'm just not very sure he's strong enough to hold on.", Nayko responded. His voice was softer now, as he was clearly pleased with the Zora's offer. It was truly an act of kindness and nobility, like King Dorephan said.

"We can tie him on using my belt. When we reach the river bank, that is.", Gillian responded. He sounded worried, but one could tell it was probably because of the imminent threat, rather than the well-being of this one Hylian.

Shelah attempted to protest, but swallowed his words. He wasn't sure what to say and too embarrassed to admit to his fear out loud. Besides, the Zora's offer was indeed an act of kindness that he'd be awfully rude to refuse and a safer plan for them all. He'd only slow his family down if he tried to follow down the path. And if monsters were alerted to their presence, he would be unable to run. For everyone's sake, he had to take a deep breath and face his fear head on.

But that was much easier said than _done_.


	4. A thundering experience

Rain caught up to them half-way around Ruto mountain. The water was cold and almost felt harsh on their skin. Dark clouds expanded over their heads, thick, blocking whatever sunlight could illuminate their path. They were lucky to have Gillian with them- the experienced Zora guard knew how to reach the river bank safely.

All the way, Almodo's attention was on the Divine Beast's location. He was muttering observations to himself, clearly astounded that he got to see the ancient miracle at work with his very own eyes. Nayko wasn't sharing that enthusiasm; his full attention was on his little brother who was already very obviously struggling to keep up.

By the time they reached the river bank the trio was drenched to the bone. Nayko had pushed his hair behind his shoulders in an exasperated attempt to keep them from sticking to his face. The waters were getting more aggressive by the second. Gillian stared at the dark river with an expression that was hard to interpret –at least for Nayko, who's only thought was to ensure his brother's safety at that point. He was still upset with their father, but not angry anymore. The anger had settled into bitterness.

"Are you sure you can take on that stream?" Nayko asked Gillian, but regretted the question right away, as Gillian nearly snapped his head around to glare at him. Nayko figured it must have been offensive to ask a Zora something of the sort but only shrugged lightly in response. "Shelah is pretty light. Make sure he doesn't slip off your back or something."

"I'm sure that won't be an issue." Gillian responded. He didn't sound offended, but not very friendly either. Nayko didn't stop to reconsider his boldness, however. He only turned around to push Shelah forward.

That was when he noticed how drained of color his brother's face was. The younger boy was staring at the water with pure horror frozen on his delicate features. Nayko examined his brother's expression for a moment and so did Gillian.

"Are you alright, brother?" Nayko asked, waving a hand in front of Shelah's face. The only response he got was a discreet nod and a mumble. He shook his head with a grunt. "Oh, who are we kidding? You're going to faint if we even try to get you in the river. Look at you, you can't even  _look_  at it straight!"

Nayko tapped his foot nervously and turned his head around to look away, despair crossing his features. Their father wasn't paying attention, but that would be no surprise by that point. Still, he wouldn't force his little brother into the waters like that. Even though it would be much safer than dragging him around in slippery, monster-infested paths, he couldn't bare the expression on Shelah's face for another second.

"It's alright, brother." He finally muttered. Shelah's stare moved to his face, still petrified. The boy was shaking like a fish out of the water. "We'll follow the paths.", Nayko turned to Gillian now, nodding a small 'thank you'. The guard frowned momentarily and nodded back.

"Take care, Hylians. May you reach your destination with safety.", he turned around on heel, preparing to jump in the water.

But just as he was about to, Shelah's voice stopped him in his tracks.

" _Wait!_ "

Gillian turned around to look at the boy with a bewildered expression.

"Hm?"

"I will do it. I'm doing it." Shelah's voice was shaking just as hard as the rest of his body was. Yet, there was an odd trace of determination in his tone. His fists were clenched, pressed by his wounded sides tightly enough to make his veins pop.

Nayko placed an affectionate hand on his brother's bony shoulder and shook his head with a tender smile. "Hey, it's okay. We can still make it on fo-"

"No. No, no, I won't -…I don't want to."

Gillian seemed mostly confused and so did Nayko –though the latter could explain that reaction up to a degree. He knew how devoted his little brother was to their family, how often he felt like a burden to them being that he was weak and fragile. Nayko thought it was just as brave of Shelah to face his fear as it was reckless and stupid – a childish reaction. But under the circumstances he wasn't sure if he should stop his brother. It was an unfortunate situation to be in.

"Gillian, would you please help me? Would you help me get on your back, please?" Shelah approached the Zora with an expression that was just as determined as it was terrified. His attempt to quiet his panic was very obvious –it showed in the tremble of his voice and his shaking hands as he reached out to take Gillian's for support up the slippery rocks by the river bank.

The Zora guard threw one final confused glance towards Nayko, but obliged and took Shelah's hand, helping him step on the rocks.

"Damn, you're one  _stubborn nut_." Nayko muttered with a half-smile. "Could you make sure he gets to the Wetland stable safely? We stayed the night there on our way up, they might recognize him." He turned to Gillian again. The guard nodded in a reassuring manner.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure he is taken in the stable too, where he can safely wait for you."

"Thank you, Gillian." Shelah said quietly. Nayko nodded his head in agreement, and turned to his brother.

"We'll meet again in no time, promise." He smiled. Shelah offered a weak smile back. "Now, we should get going. I have to drag dad along, he's been hypnotized by that bloody machine." Nayko grunted and waved goodbye to both of them before turning around to grab his father's arm. Almodo barely nodded a goodbye before tagging along. Even as Nayko forced him along, he was still staring at the mountain tops. "See you soon, brother! Take care! You've got this!"

Shelah had to chuckle nervously at Nayko's attempt to be encouraging. He knew his brother was bad with words and appreciated the attempt nonetheless. But once his family had parted ways, the river's sight gave him a good slap back to reality. Gillian was smiling at him expectantly.

"I suggest we take off right away. The rain's getting heavier."

Shelah nodded whilst chewing on his lower lip. Gillian bent on one knee to help the shorter Hylian up his back. He loosened the silver belt around his waist and allowed Shelah to wrap it around his own waist as well, pressing his chest to Gillian's back and securing him in place. Shelah's wounds were still sore and he groaned softly from the pressure.

"Alright, hold on to me now.", Gillian said, and Shelah wrapped his arms tightly around the Zora's neck. His skin felt weird against the slippery scales that had a slightly rough texture to them. Gillian smelled fishy, as expected, though it was nothing like any fish Shelah had smelled before. The long tail on Gillian's head had softer scales than the rest of his body, smooth and glistening ones that made water slide off of its sides. Shelah noticed that, despite having a black and white pattern on his body colors, Gillian's scales were reflecting what little light was around them and glistening lightly from up close.

He focused on those details as the Zora moved in an attempt to distract himself from what was about to happen. First, Gillian bent his knees. Then, he jumped up in the air, much Hylian than any Hylian would. Finally, he bent forward, arms first, into a beautifully timed dive in the water.

That was the first time Shelah momentarily lost consciousness. Such was his shock in the situation, being faced with his fear so violently, that he nearly passed out entirely on Gillian's back. Instinctively, he held his breath for the few seconds he was submerged in the water, before the Zora guard's head resurfaced.

Water slapped his face, sneaking into his nose and having him cough violently against Gillian's back.

"Everything okay?", Gillian asked, his voice carried away by the water's violent song. Shelah merely managed a nod against the Zora's scaly shoulderblade.

The water carried them forward, increasing Gillian's natural speed. The current was very strong, having Gillian struggle to keep his body in line. Small waves would crush and swirl against the riverside rocks. Shelah had his eyes sealed shut, yet he could feel the water's pressure threatening to knock them both against the rocks.

He could feel Gillian's heartbeat beneath his chest scales. It was fast but soothing; it gave him a sense of company that made the experience a bit less terrifying. The more he felt the cold waters closing in around him, the less frightening they became. Gillian's presence made it so; Shelah felt safe on the back of a creature born and raised in the waters. However, it by no means made him want to let go or swim on his own. Gillian was merely enough to keep him from losing it and ending up in a panic attack. The experience was still far from delightful.

His eyelids pressed together even tighter when Gillian momentarily lost his balance, jerking violently to the side. The Zora instantly regained his posture, however. Shelah could feel his lean muscles working underneath the scales, every movement of his was as swift and graceful as it was powerful. These thoughts kept the Hylian's mind in one piece, as they distracted him from the fierce river around them.

The water grew colder. Shelah wouldn't know, but dark clouds were spreading even further, catching up to them, shielding them from any trace of pale sunlight they could hope to feel. Gillian's stare moved to the sky. His sides shivered, sensing the imminent threat.

Shelah felt him speed up, waist thrusting harder into the waters. There was another deafening roar, Ruta's rage  _ **unleashed**_.

Gillian's body jerked out of the water, jumping high. Shelah opened his eyes and witnessed the water above them light ablaze just as deafening thunder stripped him of his hearing. All he could hear now was a steady, high pitched noise. His eyes had widened in horror. Gillian's body clashed into the water just as the lighting dissipated. One second delay and they would have been fried alive.

Clouds swirled above them. The river grew twice as violent, waters attacking the slender Zora from all sides. Gillian panted audibly, looking up once again just as another lighting crashed on a tree standing close to the path above them. The bark caught flames and split in two. A huge log fell from the path above, dragging small rocks along and dropped into the water a few feet from where the river was carrying them. Gillian tried to resist the current to the best of his ability. The log begun to travel further below, eventually getting stuck between twin rocks and blocking the river's flow, which in turn caused the waters to lash out on in harder and break it apart.

It was an obvious warning sign. Shelah pressed his face in Gillian's neck with a whimper.

"I'm sorry!", Gillian shouted, his voice barely audible over the thunderstorm, "But we have to go back! It's going to overflow!" He was panting by now. It would be impossible to travel down the river and soon enough it would also be impossible to travel back up. They would be stuck climbing slippery rocks in the rain.

Shelah nodded against Gillian's neck, whimpering lightly. He squeezed the Zora as tightly as he could, shivering and crying. Gillian turned around in the water, now using his full force to go against the current. "Hold on tight!"

Had Shelah not been underweight, the feat would be near impossible, even for a Zora. Not only was the current getting stronger by the second, but the water temperature was dropping simultaneously and Gillian had to predict where lightning would strike and time his jumps. Eventually the only thing holding the Hylian's body against his was his silver belt wrapped around them both, as Shelah had fallen unconscious out of pure shock and terror.


	5. Wind of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi. Small update; I have decided to include lore & characters from Twillight Princess in the future, as it is my favorite game in the franchise :' ) I might reference things from Skyward Sword too. Also sorry for the short chapters, but I don't have my own laptop atm (it broke 2 weeks ago -_-) so I don't have as much time to work on them as I'd like. I promise longer and more often updates when my pc is fixed.  
>  I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for reading!

In the depths of East Reservoir lake, the great elephant kneels.

Dark waters swirl around its ancient frame, embracing it as a natural extension of the scenery, a creature of the lake. This mechanical wonder shines with a threatening red glow, the same kind one can catch glimpse of dancing in the shadows that surround Hyrule Castle. This cursed glow pulsates lightly, indicating that there's still life left in the Beast. In fact, the high domes up its back are shining brighter than ever before; a menacing, evil light.

Two pairs of golden eyes observed the giant from the East Reservoir platform. One was a look of rage and worry. The other was a calm stare, curious at most.

"See how those domes on its back shine so brightly?" Prince Sidon was staying true to the purpose of their coming here; they had come to inspect, not to dwell on the past. Besides, he had a supply of courage almost as big as Ruta's supply of water. "According to the diary, the power surge can be de-activated with electricity. And seeing as they're so tall, we'd have to shoot electricity into them, using a Shock Arrow, perhaps."

Sergeant Seggins merely nodded at first, but perked up when Sidon mentioned the arrows. He turned around to look at the Prince, who towered over him with a reassuring smile.

"Well then, our next target must be to collect the arrows!", the Elder exclaimed. Sidon nodded, appreciating the enthusiasm; even though he had a feeling it was misplaced. He had expected Seggins to take this very personally. He'd been struggling not to make that mistake himself; for seeking vengeance over the safety of their people was not the way of a responsible leader.

Watching Ruta's awakening had been a painful experience for everyone in the Domain and Sidon was no exception. Part of him wanted to dive into the cold, dark waters and enter the Beast; the childish part, one that hoped that perhaps he'd find remnants of his sister inside. He knew that urge was misguided. Mipha would wish for him to protect the living, not weep over her death. Despite being well-aware of that, the sight still brought a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I think perhaps it is best to keep the others informed of our plans. It would be very unwise to be impulsive and risk causing more harm than good in this situation. If Ruta continues to spout rain like this, the river will overflow significantly within a week." Sidon commented, his golden eyes never leaving the Beast's back. Seggins nodded with a grunt and clenched his fists.

"Mark my words, Sidon, I will be the one to bring this monstrosity down, even if it is the last thing I do!" The vow earned a side-glance and a smirk from Sidon, who knew how stubborn Seggins could be. Sometimes he believed this stubbornness to have been inherited by him, as Seggins was responsible for his own military training, just as he had been for his sister before him.

"I would not dare doubt you."

* * *

Eyes crack open just a slit. A peculiar warmth nests over his skin. It's oddly unsettling; he can't remember feeling warm before.

Light slips into his red eyes. The sting of an oncoming headache takes over his vision for a bit, making everything blurry; it all melts together in a canvas full of blue and orange shades. His other senses awaken from their slumber; numb toes begin to curl and skin senses the soft surface beneath him. That feels familiar.

In fact, this entire scenery felt unpleasantly familiar.

Two forms stand in the doorway. One of them is dark, the other slightly lighter. Shelah's head falls to the side and his eyes open ever so slightly to observe them. From their long arms, upper bodies and the oddly shaped heads, he can tell it's two Zoras conversing.

"Why did it have to be today, of all days!?", the black one whines. The taller one, a vibrant blue color, extends an arm to the other's bicep.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine. The thunderstorm was short and Mei is an experienced swimmer, after all." He reassures. From the way the black one grabs his own head and sighs deeply, Shelah can tell he's not convinced.

"She is, but the river got wild enough to send Gillian back home! What if she got thrown against a rock and lost her senses?! What if-"

"Fronk, I'm going to stop you right there." The blue one interrupts. Fronk raises his eyes to meet his fellow Zora's and slowly lowers his hands. He looks terrified.

"Until the Beast is appeased there is no way me or anyone in the Brigade can head down those waters. And Prince Sidon asked us all to stay within the premises for now!", his frustration was audibly building up. "How am I supposed to stay calm when Mei could be de-"

"Fronk! Don't blow things out of proportion! She has fins and a tail, doesn't she? Believe in your wife and the Prince's good judgment." The blue one sounded exasperated. Fronk finally took a deep breath and stood up straight. "She will be back when the skies are clear. Have faith now, friend."

Shelah could make out Fronk's head nodding, his tail bobbing up and down as well. He tried to shift more in the covers, but abdominal pain had him pinned to the water bed. The blue Zora, however, seemed to notice the movement and turned his head towards the boy.

"Oh." He exclaimed, then let go of Fronk's arm to approach the bed. His blue scales had an odd purple glow in the light of a nearby campfire. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

Blue eyes examined Shelah's face. The Hylian swallowed hard and made another pathetic attempt to sit up against the bedpost.

"Oh, let me help you with that." The Zora leaned over him, placing a hand on each of his sides to pull him up. Shelah groaned and drew in a sharp breath between clenched teeth. "We haven't been introduced. My name is Kayden."

Shelah's drowsy gaze landed on the scaled hand that was extended towards him. He looked up to meet the Zora's polite smile and narrowed his eyes slightly. Kayden noticed and withdrew his hand, smile faltering.

"Gillian left me to watch over you while you recovered. It was quite the adventure you two had out there."

A thin brow twitched and Shelah clenched the sheets in his grip. His eyes darted to Fronk by the entrance. He seemed to be minding his own business, despairing over his wife. Then, he tried to turn around and look out of the openings surrounding the inn beds. As his senses recovered, he could clearly hear rain pouring outside, but the thunders seemed to have hushed.

"I-…", Shelah begun, only to realize how raspy his voice was and pause again to clear his throat, "I think…an adventure is meant to be a good thing."

Kayden frowned lightly at that, then moved aside and sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the openings into the storm surrounding the Domain.

"Both of you came out of it alright, so it's probably a good thing now."

The only response the Zora would get was a quiet hum. Shelah turned to Fronk again, pressing his lips together at the sight. He could barely make out some of Fronk's desperate muttering over the river buzzing below. Suddenly, a realization hit him.

"Where is my family?"

Kayden jumped lightly at the way it was asked; quite aggressively but with an obvious tone of worry. He turned his blue gaze to the Hylian with a frown.

"Hard to tell with this weather." The response was very calm and collected, which momentarily infuriated Shelah. But the boy reminded himself that it wasn't Kayden's fault that his family was lost in a storm and getting angry wouldn't help anyone in this situation.

Shelah's legs twitched and he bent them to the side, trying to slip out of the bed and onto his feet. Kayden's hand put a halt to that effort.

"You should really stay in bed and rest."

The Hylian gasped and took in Kayden's face and his expression. He browsed the room, empty beds surrounding his own and Fronk still mopping in the corner. Shelah would be a hypocrite to judge him. He was one breath away from bursting into tears himself, after all. The only thing that kept him was the bit of courage he drew thinking that his brother was sharp and witty enough to find shelter in the storm.

_Nayko must be so worried for me…_

The boy clenched his long fingers into fists, tugging on the soft covers that embraced his thin frame.

Kayden offered a reassuring smile. Shelah could only assume he'd noticed his pitiful expression and the way his body got tense. He wasn't sure if Zora could read a Hylian's body language, but Kayden's reaction hinted they probably could.

"Fear not. Our Prince Sidon and the Demon Sergeant are devising a brilliant plan to take Ruta down. Soon enough, you and your kin will be reunited."

Shelah merely nodded. Zora seemed to speak of their royalty with such fondness. It sounded odd to Shelah, who had grown up in the years of Hyrule's decline. Being young he had no idea who the Demon Sergeant was, but despair consumed his thoughts and had him fall silent. His eyes were fixed on the polished marble floor when he felt Kayden's weight shift from the bed.

"If you need anything", the Zora continued, "just call me. I'll be right outside."

With that he turned around on heel and made his way to the door, grabbing Fronk by the arm to drag him outside as well. Shelah noticed how odd their gait was. Their short lower bodies looked funny when outside the water. It almost reminded him of a chicken.

"Kayden." The boy called quietly. Kayden stopped in his tracks and turned to glance at him expectantly over his shoulder. "Is Gillian alright?"

"He's got thick skin, came back with a scratch or two." Kayden chuckled. "Rest well. Come on Fronk."

With that they were off, leaving Shelah alone in the room with his thoughts.

* * *

Galloping echoes in the plains of Great Plateau.

A white mane dances in the afternoon breeze, painted a beautiful golden color in the light of a fading sun. With every strong prance, braided hair joins the dance, rhythm set by metal clanking against metal. Ground shakes in their passing, grass gracefully waves as they cross. Every step is an inch closer to salvation; it announces the awakening of _Hyrule's Hero._

Fate will lead him where he is most needed.


End file.
